The World Ends Within Twilight
by Ryutoo
Summary: Neku and the others have finally finished the "game" and defeated the reapers... But. Little did they know that new Generations of Reapers has appeared to recreate the game without the composer realizing it. They wanted to bring in new players but... They need to kill and murder and bring them to the horrible, most dangerous, terrifying game that was ever created.


_**Disclaimers: I do not own TWEWY Characters or the franchise at all!**_

* * *

><p>The World Within The Twilight - Chapter 1: Reaper's Rebirth<p>

On the date of Jan. 2nd 20XX, five years after Neku, Shiki and Joshua escaped from the Reapers games and were revived to the real world after winning the game. The Reapers appear again bored and wanting more worthy players to join the game in UG and RG Shibuya and try to get themselves revived back to the real world or… become erased trying… The reapers were so bored and weak from the composers but they decided to create more players. Little did they know that would break the rules of creating a new Reaper's game.

Meanwhile, in the real world Shibuya, was a young boy with short silver hair almost covering his left eye, wearing a small red crystal necklace, a scarf, a buttoned up short sleeved shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. The young boy was hanging with two of his friends around the corner of 104 Street to see what was going on with a lot of people crowding around something or… someone… The three ran towards the crowd but the young boy noticed something was wrong in the dark alley close to the crowd so he quickly walked towards it, but after that…. a few people found the young boy dead on the ground with weird markings circling around the dead body.

His two friends were missing after they found the dead body lying on the ground. Meanwhile in the Scrambles Crossway the young boy who was founded dead was lying on the ground in the middle of the Crossway sleeping. The young boy woke up and stood up to see his surroundings ….People were passing through him like he was some sort of ghost.

" Waghh! Why are people passing through me?! Can't they see me or….. Can they…? Ughh…. I can't remember anything except for my name…. Ryuto Takagami and I am….Wait, What am I….?" Ryuto dig into his pockets to see what was inside of it but there wasn't anything in there except for a black pin with a skull on it and his iPhone 4s. " When did this pin get in here and I need ask somebody why am I here!" Ryuto starts asking other people around the Crossway but no one was listening to him nor seeing at him like he was invisible.

" Dammit! Why won't you people listen to me! Oii! I'm trying to talk to you! Come on!" Ryuto's screaming doesn't seem to be working either but his skull pin start to glow and voices appears in Ryuto's head. " I wonder what's the latest Trend. Does she like me…? I want a banana phone mommy! Why can't they control their child for once!" Many voices in Ryuto's head started talking at the same time. " Gaaahhhhh! My head is throbbing like hell! Where are these voices coming from! Wagggh!" Ryuto put both of his hands on his head try to get rid of the voices meanwhile the glow on the skull pin disappeared the voices stopped.

" Ow… I should go find some clues why the heck nobody can see me…. Hmmm maybe I should go to the Hachico Statue area! That should be a perfect place!"

Ryuto starts running to the statue's area but didn't really find anything within the area. Ryuto walks around the statue acting like he's waiting on someone. A shadow under the statute moved and grew to a weird creature with weird markings that looks like a Nobody from Kingdom hearts (Sorry broke the fourth wall on this one.) on it's body attacked Ryuto on the back.

" Aghh! That hurts! …. Wait…. What is this monster….. It's looking at me…. I feel a very strong killing intent… I better run!" Ryuto tries to run away from the monster but the monster summons more of the same monsters but smaller formed a cage trapping Ryuto and dragging the cage towards to the true monster.

" Damn Damn! I can't get out nor these things won't budge a bit!" Ryuto continues kicking the cage trying to pry free but not even a dent when his phone starts to do a text notification sound.

( Defeat all of the noise in the Hachico Statue Area. 30 minutes complete the mission or be erased.)

The text message says. " What are these Noise?! Is the creature that's dragging me right now?! Dammit why can't I be freed or destroy these things!" Ryuto continues to angrily kicking the giant noise who is dragging him closer to the real noise who is summoning a blade made out of weird markings and there was a sudden shock on Ryuto's hand and he checked his hand. Both the cage and Ryuto got very close to the real noise who raised his blade in the air preparing to slice both of them to pieces.

"AGH! 30 minutes…? Noo….. Dammit. Is this how I will die? I always get this strange feeling in my chest when I'm around this girl…..I don't know." Ryuto looks down inside the cage very angry and sadden about the event that is going on now but the Noise began to swing his blade downwards the cage but...

...

A sudden burst of light appeared and pushed the Noise back and made the cage destroyed, A young girl who has long red hair reaching her mid stomach, short sleeve hoodie, short skirt (Don't you dare think about it.), black boots, has a odd necklace that kinda looks like Ryuto's necklace and gloves that looks like they are gauntlets. " Are you okay there guy-san? Here take these pins stranger I don't know you but you look strong enough to use these." The girl tosses three pins with one look like a sword, one with a fireball shooting out, and one with a Ice symbol on it.

" Wait. How do I even use these pins?!" Ryuto quickly asked as the Noise got up and was ready to attack the two humans.

" Pretend like you're trying to throw something like a Frisbee and it will come out but we need to form a-" Ryuto summoned a wind blade and ran towards to the noise who was about to attack the two humans and cut it in half thus making the Noise vanished to the darkness. " H-h-how did you do that?! You already formed a pact with someone?!" The young girl made the gauntlets disappeared and run towards Ryuto who was more shocked than she was.

" A pact…? That sound like something that I don't want to do…. Huh the timer on my hand is gone." Ryuto checking his hand and his phone.

" Oooo! That's the latest touch screen phone! Where did you get it and The name's Hanami Chan which means beautiful flower~! It's nice to meet you stranger." Hanami offered a handshake to Ryuto.

" It's not stranger… but... Likewise, I am Ryuto Takagami and that's all I know about myself." Ryuto shooked Hanami's hand and a massive glow appeared around their hands shocked the both of them and felled to the ground. " Ack! What was tha- Huh?! A symbol on the back of my hand?" Ryuto yelled out.

" This must be the symbol of our pact…. Our friendship will start right here and we might have to protect it!" Hanami clenched her fists with twinkling stars on her eyes.

" I guess so. But why isn't nobody around us seeing this anyways? Even after fighting that giant monster there's no sign of people noticing!" Ryuto asked.

" Oh~ People can't see us in Shibuya because well…. I don't know about that…. I guess this is a game that makes us invisible to normal people. Hanami shrugs.

" So we're ghosts? But ho-?!" A sudden burst of light appeared behind Ryuto and a young guy with weird black wings who looks like Beat in a hooded cloak.

" Yo… Players! Welcome to the game of life and death!" The mysterious man said.

" Life and death….? Just who the hell are you!" Ryuto and Hanami yelled at the mysterious man.

Who is this mysterious figure that appeared before Ryuto and Hanami and what is this game of Life and Death?! Find out on next time on The World Within The Twilight!

Too Be Continue….


End file.
